


Hey, It's Been a While

by Gaynin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Author Doesn't Know How to Write For Raleigh Becket aka Human Labrador, Author Loves Him Though, F/F, Femslash, Girl!Hermann, Lesbian Sex, girl!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh's curiosity gets the best of him and her pries for information on Dr. Gottlieb's and Geiszler's relationship. Little does he know he's the catalysis to something long overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, It's Been a While

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I publish some of my femslash! Please enjoy (even though I'm not too great at writing for dear sweet Raleigh, he's more of a plot point but yeah. enjoy)!
> 
> ~~~

Raleigh walked into the lab only to be almost knocked over by a fleeing Dr. Geiszler, running down the hall with an arm full of papers, some falling to the floor, shouting a “Sorry Raleigh!” over her shoulder as she zipped away.

Raleigh hadn’t been in the ‘Dome very long but he knew Dr. “Call me Newt” Geiszler had a few screws loose. He also knew Dr. Gottlieb wasn’t above calling her names so maybe this was his in for getting some more info out of the Doc on her breach model.

“Man,” Raleigh jerked a thumb behind “she’s something right?”

Dr. Gottlieb looked up from her notebook and quirked a sharp eyebrow at him from behind her small glasses.

“I mean, she’s kinda nutty isn’t she?”

The Doctor removed her glasses and let them hang around her neck as she put a hand on her hip.

“Is there something you need Mr. Becket?” her tone was less than her normally less than friendly voice.

Odd.

“Um, yeah I was wondering if you could show me your breach model again.”

She brought up the projection with a swipe of her hand and proceeded to answer his questions curtly and coldly. By the time they were done Geiszler entered the lab again.

“Woo! Got my report in on time! Take that Hermie!”

“I told you not to call me that!” she grumbled at the girl. 

Raleigh noticed a blush rise to Gottlieb's cheeks and her eyes shot him a death glare. 

“If you please Mr. Becket, I have work to get back to.” and with that she turned her back on him and began writing aggressively on her chalk board.

He looked over to see Dr. Geiszler’s eyes flashing back and forth from her kaiju guts to Gottlieb’s back with concern.

Raleigh’s interest was piqued and he made a mental note to investigate this when he had time to kill. Man, he needed a hobby.

~~~

A few weeks later Raleigh finally walked by the lab at the perfect time, when Dr. Geizsler was all by herself.

He walked in to find her hunched over a microscope with a pencil in her mouth. She turned around and jumped as she spotted Raleigh and began to look nervous.

“Sorry if I scared you.” Raleigh smiled at her.

“No no it’s cool uhhh, what can I do ya for?” she was fiddling with the pencil now in her hands, looking around as if to find her lab partner.

“Not much, but uh… that Dr. Gottlieb sure is crazy about you huh?”

Geiszler stilled looking at him with wide eyes “Whattaya mean?”

Raleigh shuffled his feet and looked over his shoulder casually “She got real pissed at me when I poked a little fun at you, I mean real pissed.”

He looked back over and found the Doctor’s cheeks glowing red “O-oh yeah?”

“Yeah, she must really like you to be all no-one-can-make-fun-of-her-but-me.”

A smile played on her lips and she stared at her pencil shyly, he’d never seen her shy.

“Actually… she’s my wife.”

Raleigh’s jaw dropped, he wasn’t sure what he was prying for but he certainly wasn’t expecting that.

The small Doctor laughed a little “Yeah, we’re married.” she pulled out a chain from under her shirt and there hung a black band with gold accents for a pendant.

“We don’t wear our rings on our hands cuz of all the stuff we have to touch and handle but… yeah. And Hermann’s pretty private about her life so we haven’t told a whole bunch of people but it’s-it’s not cuz she’s like ashamed of me or anything,” sadness flickered in her eyes for a split second “it’s just, ya know, so much to do and… stuff.” she finished lamely.

Raleigh finally unfroze and nodded his head “Yeah I get it, and hey that’s great! I was kinda wondering about you two. You have the whole bickering like an old married couple down pat, I shoulda known.”

She laughed at that and put her ring safely back in her shirt. Gottlieb entered then and immediately shot Raleigh an icy stare, he made a facial gesture at Geiszler that communicated ‘See?’ and Newton nodded, trying to stifle her laughter. Raleigh excused himself and made his leave, curiosity satisfied.

~~~

“What did that brute want?” Hermann hissed when Raleigh was gone.

Newt’s heart swelled with affection and she couldn’t keep the goofy smile off her face as the crossed the dividing line into Hermann’s side and wrapped her arms around her wife’s middle, placing kisses to the back of her neck.

Hermann put her chalk down and turned around in the smaller woman’s arms with a confused look on her face.

Newton nuzzled her chest “I love you.” she giggled light headedly, kissing Hermann’s heart through layers of clothes and skin. She could feel it beating faster.

“I…” Hermann stroked Newton’s hair absently “love you too dear.”

Newt sighed, breathing in the familiar scent of her woman and pecked her on the lips. Her hand slid down Hermann’s back to lightly squeeze her rear before heading to get back to work.

Hermann’s hands around her neck stop her though.

She strokes her slender hands up to cup Newt’s face and kiss her soundly. Newton knew it’s been far too long since they’ve done anything when her body lit up and tingled with excitement at the simple contact.

Newton had started to worry the fire in their relationship had dwindled to near extinguishment. Part of her knew they hadn’t had any sort of sexytime in so long because they were both busy as all hell. By the time they got to their bed at night they passed out from exhaustion. But the lack of good morning/goodnight, and hello/goodbye kisses left her doubting if Hermann still wanted her as much as she wanted Hermann.

Newton had gained a little weight since her diet consisted of energy bars, instant meals and gallons of coffee and energy drinks. She hadn’t been keeping up with her hygiene like a “lady” should. All together she hasn’t been feeling really sexy lately, but hey that’s a small price to pay for saving the world. What wasn’t as small a price was losing that connection she once had with her brilliant wife.

But now it seems, if Hermann’s desperate kissing and grabbing was any indication, she was missing her as well.

Newton moved her mouth down to lightly suck on the most sensitive spot on Hermann’s neck, the deep throaty noise it causes her to make extremely satisfying. Newton moves her mouth downward and felt Hermann’s chain that held her wedding ring.

Newt snaked a hand up to pull the ring out of her blouse, and it was just as pretty as the day Newton picked it out. Elegant silver band with the biggest brightest blue diamond Newt could afford sitting in a bed of smaller diamonds. She cherished the memory of how happy they were when they presented the rings they picked out for each other and how they agreed that each of their rings reminded one of the other and still fit the wearer's style.

Hermann had been so beautiful on their wedding day, donned in a tasteful white suit with a modest pencil skirt just shy of her knees. Her make up was phenomenal and accentuated her favorite features of Herman’s face, i.e. everything, but Newton’s favorite part was messing it up that night.

Hermann’s hands were unbuttoning Newt’s shirt while she was reminiscing and when she came to it was being shoved off her shoulders. Hermann’s mouth kissed and sucked at the slopes of Newt’s breasts displayed by her bra while her fingers pulled the straps down her shoulders. Newt’s noises were happy sighs and thin moans.

She grabbed Hermann’s arms and lead her to the tattered sofa before running to the door to shut and lock it. She returned to Hermann sweater vest free and working on her own buttons. It had been a long time since she could appreciate Hermann’s creamy chest and she couldn’t get her plain white bra off fast enough. 

Once that was done she had her way with her wife’s perfectly small breasts, still sensitive to her and Hermann’s delight, and delicious.

Newt carefully guided Hermann on her back, head against the armrest and reached under her skirt to rid her of her panties. She didn’t bother to get her skirt off before she dipped her head to taste her glistening folds, reacquainting them with her mouth. Hermann’s breathy moans were music to her ears. 

She sucked the skin of her right lip, letting go with a pop.

“Mmm I think I’m in looove~.” she giggled before dipping back in.

Hermann laced her fingers in Newton’s hair, laughing breathlessly at the reference to the first time Newt hit on her and it worked.

Newton licked her earnestly and went to work on her clit. Hermann’s loud “Ooo” sounds had Newton thrusting her hips against the cushions of the couch for some relief. She worked fingers into her, stroking the spot inside her Newt knew so well.

Soon Hermann was shouting and her hips were grinding into her mouth desperately. Her sweet fluids coated Newt’s tongue and the flavor could only be described as ‘Hermann’. A funny bit of nostalgia warmed Newton’s mind.

She backed away from between Hermann’s thighs after drinking all of her. Newt enjoyed the taste on her lips while she watched Hermann’s chest heave and glisten with sweat. Newton couldn’t help the happiness swelling inside her making her chuckle.

“Do I still got it or what?”

Hermann’s eyes opened at that and she glared at her though she was still panting.

“Pants off.” she commanded “I want your pants off now Newton.”

Newt complied eagerly, filled with the thrilling nervousness she always felt when she handed herself over to Hermann’s control. She knew she was in good hands though which made it all the more fun.

Once she was completely nude she straddled Hermann’s torso but was roughly pulled by the hips northward until she had a knee on either side of her head. Hermann didn’t hesitate to kiss her and get straight to work.

“Oh shhhhhiT,” Newt drawled “oh fuuu~ck.” Hermann laid a sharp smack to her ass, coaxing her to go ahead and thrust all she wants, and so she did.

Her hips rolled sloppily all over Hermann’s face though Hermann took it like a pro, mouth following her clit effortlessly, humming into her work.

“Oh god Herm, I’ve missed your beautiful mouth!” Newt shouted while sliding one hand up her slick body to touch her breast and the other down to thread in Hermann’s hair as she rides her mouth.

Hermann always somehow knew what Newt needed and when she needed it. She knew when she needed to be spanked, when she needed nails scraped down her back and when she needed her hair pulled. She also knew when to hold her hips still and attack her clit without mercy… like now.

Newton screamed “OH G-OD!” and her stomach muscles tightened, hips jerking under Hermann’s grasp as she came in waves. She fell forward having to catch herself on the armrest, arms shaking.

When the blood stopped rushing to Newt’s ears she could hear Hermann making little noises of pleasure as she lapped up her pussy like it was a delicious treat. She laughed shakily. Hermann indicated she was done with a soft slap to Newt’s red cheek.

She slid off of her and grabbed the soft throw blanket they kept on the sofa for couch crashing and draped it over them, cuddling up to her beautiful naked love.

Hermann made a soft noise of protest even as she snuggled closer “we still have work to do.” but it sounded more like a complaint than a reminder.

Newton kissed her forehead “nap first, work later.” Hermann hummed in agreement, drifting to sleep.

And so did Newton, wrapping her arms around her thoroughly missed wife, grateful for every second.


End file.
